creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon fix's bad day (WARNING: CONTAINS DISTURBING CONTENT NOT FOR KIDS)
in the december of 2008 viewers were suppost to view barnyard the pilot episode but instead they got this Solomon Fix (also known as Solomon FIX) is the first ''Random! Cartoons ''short. The cartoon aired on December 6, 2008 along with the shorts ''MooBeard the Cow Pirate ''and ''Two Witch Sisters. ''There are not many characters in Solomon Fix, but there are more characters in it than some other Random! Cartoons. The short was made in Hollywood, USA. Solomon Fix was created by Doug TenNapel but the guy who made it first was a sick guy from a mentel house here how it went instead: One day, a teddy bear named Solomon Fix comes out of his house. "Goodbye house! Have a good day!" says Solomon. Outside the house, another teddy bear named Klemp and a stuffed monkey named Mumpy wait for Solomon Fix. "Klemp! Hey Klemp! Hello, Mumpy!" says Solomon, surprised. "So, uh, what's in the hand?" asks Klemp. "Oh! Uh...nothing. Nothing at all." fibs Solomon. "Oh I see. You got nothin' in your....GIMME THAT!" says Klemp as he swipes a paper out of Solomon Fix's hand. "It looks like Sol got assigned to a..........HOLY SH*T! ." says Klemp to Mumpy. "crap!" says Mumpy. On the paper, it said '''Human Assignment: '''on the top, had a picture of a human child in the middle, and said .....on the bottom. "Pardon me. This is ''my ''business this is your sh*t. says Solomon as he points to Klemp's crap on the ground. "A-ha-ha!" Mumpy laughs. "Did you see what he pointed to on the grass? That was classic! Clas-sic!" Mumpy adds. solomon goes to a shady spot: WELCOME.....TO HELLLLLL! says Solomon. "Idea!" Solomon pulls a rabbit, Rabbit Steed, out of the rabbit's burrow. "We must fly fast and free as the wind!" yells Solomon. The rabbit farts and runs off. "Giddy up." says Solomon to the rabbit."A-chicky-chicky-boo-chicky-bum-bum! Bum-chicky-hicky-bum-bum!" "Woah!!!!!" Solomon yells as he stops the rabbit from running. Solomon looks at a high ladder. "That must be the door to my human's world." says Solomon. "I'm comin' Nid!" Solomon yells. He runs up the ladder and into a human's bedroom. He came in under the bed. "Ned? Nid!" Solomon says as he sees Nid, a human whos a grow ass hairs that suck my "It is I, your secret stuffed friend, Solomon FIX!" Solomon tells Nid. "Nid?" Solomon says. Nid has a flashlight in his hand and is about to hit Solomon's ass. "No! No! Wait! Wait!" says Solomon. Nid hits Solomon's ass with his flashlight. Solomon falls on top of jacks that are on the floor, and they get stuck in his ass!. "Ooh! Dear dumbass!, I need your assistance removing these ass' that are inbedded in my back ass." Solomon tells Nid. "Get the hell out of my stinking room!" yells Nid. "Wait! No! Stop! No!" says Solomon as he is hit again by Nid's flashlight. "Ow! My..ASS! I'll never take a crap again!" yells Solomon. "Nid, why did you wish for me if you just intend to bonk me in the ass with your flashlight?" asks Solomon. "bitCH ''You're ''the magic teddy bear I wished for?" asks Nid."Of course I am! I'm assigned to help ya, Ned!" Solomon responds. "Woah. A magic teddy bear! Do I get three wishes? I want me a tank. A ''real ''one." Nid says. "Yeah, look, sorry. No wishes. But! But! But! But! I can fix things using my wits and a little love." Solomon says. "Barf. Do ya have any money yo?" asks Nid. "Again, no. I'm sorry." says Solomon. "I'm not that kind of magic friend." holy shit said Solomon says as he walks away. "Ya gotta admit, the guy's got balls. A-ha-ha! A-ha-ha!" nid jokes. his dad hits him and nidsays "Ow!" The narrator says "The end!" people who have watched this get hit in their ass by nid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[Category:Trollpasta]